Plot-Twist Twister
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: The gang gets smashed. The next thing you know, you've got a bunch of demons, a couple of angels, and two Winchesters playing Twister. Complete and utter crack. Mild Language.


There were bodies surrounding him- pressing against all of his limbs and closing in faster than he could possibly comprehend. Hands tightened around his leg suddenly, and then-

"Alright- left foot on blue."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Dean slurred, glaring through his splayed limbs at Meg, the blond holding up the board with a raised brow.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not the idiot who turned himself into a human pretzel." She rolled her eyes before grabbing the beer next to her and taking a long drag from it. "Hey, Crowley. Don't think for a second I didn't see that ass-grab on Bobby."

"Damn." The man swore.

"Uh huh. Aha. Ready? Right foot on yellow."

"Shit!"

The next thing Sam heard was the heavy thump of someone hitting the ground, and he snorted as the sound of an argument started up between Crowley and Bobby. "Hey Gabe, you still okay over there?"

"Never better, Sammy dearest." The brunette cooed back, shifting to look around Cas' calf. "What about you?"

"Uhhhh….I can't feel my knee." The younger Winchester said, shifting as he said it. "And I think my ass went numb too."

"Dean. What is the point of this game again?" Cas asked, hiccupping and shifting his weight on his leg. "When you suggested that we 'hit the clubs', I did not think that the night would result like this."

Dean barked out a laugh and contorted himself further to stare at the angel, raising a brow questioningly. "What's the matter, Cas? I thought you were the most flexible here."

"Yeah Cas." Gabriel taunted, earning a sharp jab in the ribs from Dean a second later. "OW! Sammmmmm….Dean hit me!"

"You probably had it coming." Sam retorted, focusing almost all of his attention on not falling. Which was way easier said than done, given his positioning. His right hand was currently on green, his left on yellow, though his arm was twisted around Cas' leg at a strange angle to do so, while his left foot was on blue, underneath Dean's ass, currently. And now that he had his right foot on yellow, he was in a very uncomfortable position. Not to mention that he could feel Meg's stare from behind him.

To be perfectly honest, no one really knew (or cared), how this strange occurrence had come to be. It wasn't like the group got along, at all, ever. In fact, it was a miracle that they weren't killing each other at the moment. All Sam could vaguely remember beyond the pleasant and slightly disturbing haze in his mind was that he was completely hammered. In fact, in some tiny corner far, far away in the shadowy depths of his mind, he was already cringing. It was going to be so. Fucking. Awful.

And Cas…Jesus, this was going to be one of the first times Cas had even touched alcohol. Not that he was really going to be caring about the angel in another twenty minutes. There was an entire stash of booze somewhere over behind the counter Meg was currently sitting on, and at this point, any thought of sanity was gone.

"CAS, DO _NOT_ TOUCH MY RIBS!" Gabriel suddenly shrieked, flinching and leaping instinctively away from the touch from his brother and taking out Dean in the process. The pair of males went down hard, Dean's breath leaving his body in a heavy whoosh, while Gabriel looked as though he might be tempted to claw his way up the wall if something like that happened again.

Meg cracked up first, leaning backwards, too far, and tipped over the counter with a screech that wasn't exactly of pain.

This, of course, set off the chain reaction. Everyone else cracked up, and Sam and Cas were leaning on one another heavily despite being twisted in random directions. Crowley howled, falling into Bobby's lap, and Gabriel and Dean looked startled more than anything else. Apparently, the events that had just occurred hadn't quite clicked in their minds yet.

"_FUCKING SON OF AN ARSONIST! THAT FUCKING HURT!" _Meg snarled, clawing her way back up to the counter, grabbing at her beer with a sour expression on her face before moodily picking up the small piece of cardboard and spinning the plastic arrow.

"Left foot on green." She grumped, downing the rest of the drink before grabbing another one from the case and easily popping off the cap.

Cas smirked, sending a look over to Sam, and the younger Winchester only had a moment of peace before the angel's foot snaked around his own limbs sharply, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall, leaving the trench-coat clad male the only one left.

"_That's my boy!" _Dean and Gabriel chorused, patting the male on the back before continuing to lie where they had fallen only a handful of moments before. "Now, to celebratory drinks!"

"I second that motion." Meg offered in a mock toast.

"Yep."

Several more agreements later, and the next case of beer was opened.


End file.
